


His Best Quality

by Axel_the_Female



Category: X-Men Evolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axel_the_Female/pseuds/Axel_the_Female
Summary: Sometimes even the most stern of figures find that one person who helps them to relax. Even when they themselves need to relax too.





	His Best Quality

Leaves were a sign of many things, however as their colors changed it could mean only one thing; autumn was here. They were always so pleasant on the ears as they crunched underfoot, they added so much beauty to the cooler weather of the autumn months adding warmer contrasts to the chill nipping in the air. They were also easily made nature given opportunities to play. How so? Well, it seems a certain half demon was making good use of exasperating both his fellow students and his more than easily aggravated mentor.  
Kurt had, earlier that day, made quick work of the hundreds of leaves fallen from the surrounding woods of the institute by raking them into large piles in the side lawn outside the gardens. By the time everyone had woken up and gotten ready for the day at the institute due to it being a weekend, the game had already been set.  
A note left on the dining hall table read simply in flowing script as follows; ‘Whoever finds me in the gardens will have their german class homework completed for the month. ~ Kurt Wagner.’  
Needless to say as most of the students had chosen german as their language class for the very reason of living with Kurt, this sent students excitedly plowing through breakfast and racing outside in record time. It had started off simple enough, the large piles out in full view in the garden obviously held the blue furred mutant teen, it was up to the kids to figure out which one. However it had soon escalated from light searching through the piles into a frenzy of stressed and frenzied teens. Between Kurt’s acrobatic jumps from one pile to the next and then his ‘porting from within one to another with no signs of when he had done what action and to where, the german had garnered about 10 kids yelling with grit teeth and pouted lips at how long this had been dragging on.  
It was not as if Kurt planned to never be caught, but this was just far too much fun to give up on now! He however did slow momentum of his spastic movements round the garden when the distinct familiar scent of gasoline and metal came into approach. Peeking out from the bottom of one of the larger piles, Kurt tilted his head in interest and confusion at seeing Logan approach, other students cooling a bit at the approach of the intimidating, albeit short, man.  
“Oi, elf. Give it a break would ya? All these brats yellin’ is giving me a headache.” The man’s gruff voice though not yelled seemed commanding. With a dispirited sigh, the german boy slowly crawled out of the pile he was in on all fours, stopping to sit and shake some of the leaves from his hair with a sheepish smile, eliciting a few groans and shouts of “That’s where he was?!”  
Just as Kurt was to stand and apologize for the disturbance, he caught the grin now planted firmly on the man’s features and smiled back in return fangs gleaming now from both males. This caused a slight stir of concern from the students only to be followed by a loud array of hoots and hollering at Logan’s worlds.  
“Now let’s make it interesting. Fortsetzen.” A light and giddy laugh followed by a nod and an affirmative “Meine freude, herr Logan!” was all that was heard as the scent of brimstone and flame assaulted the air and in a flash of smoke the demonic boy was out of sight.  
Expressions of frustration already threatening to coat the faces of the surrounding kids, the older male quickly moved towards one of the closer piles only to hear a light shifting of the air signifying a ‘port had been made. Logan grinned to himself, already formulating a plan on how to catch the child.  
From the balcony of the institute building attached to Xavier’s study, said professor was fondly looking out past the railing at the antics of his X-men with a soft smile. Joining him were Ororo and Hank whom due to the commotion had come to investigate and intervene if necessary. The african let a light chuckle pass her lips as she leaned against the railing comfortably watching ‘her kids’ play.  
“They very seldom get to play like this, like kids. You’ve done a great thing here Charles.”  
I’ve only granted them reprieve and normalcy as they deserve it, Ororo,” the older man interjected. “This is how things should be.”  
Despite the warmth and love behind the statement, there was an oddly placed sense of finality and intimidation behind his words. Though no one within earshot would blame him for his sentiments nor disagree. The sense of responsibility and weight to the air quickly was disrupted when outside one could hear a loud feral growl followed by an uproar of laughter from the students. The laughter spread as the scene was looked upon, causing even the teachers to break composure and let loose their own laughter and amusement.  
In the time the professor had been distracted, Kurt had ‘ported to land deftly on Logan’s broad shoulders, toes curling round muscle for purchase like a bird on a perch. However, Kurt had brought with him all that was in contact with himselfs which left the baffled and now toppled Wolverine buried under one of the largest piles of leaves Kurt had amassed in the yard. Said ‘fuzzy elf’ being quick to hop away to safety in another nearby pile. The older man now made victim rose with a snarl from the pile, throwing the flurry of foliage up and around himself as he sniffed the air, looking directly at the german boy’s current hiding place.  
The game was over in a flash however as Logan finally enacted his plan. He full on launched himself forward onto the pile and thus onto the boy, quick to wrap strong and well muscled arms around the wriggling furred child preventing his escape. Some of the kids cheered while others booed at the lost opportunity to have their homework done, but everyone had seemed in the end to have some form of happiness of excitement on their face from the game. Some of the kids who had seen the end already began filing back inside, however the captor and captive who had ended the game remained in ‘battle’.  
Kurt struggled furiously with the muscles that wound ‘round his arms and torso, laughing between gasps for air. Logan merely let himself drop back into the leaves, loosening but not releasing his hold on the blue furred teen. He let a soft chuckle rumble deep in his chest and push past his lips, eliciting further giggles from the german.  
“Danke, herr Logan for this.”  
“This?” the older man questioned, gruff voice rising in befuddlement.  
“For treating me like a regular kid….for spending time with me….Danke herr logan. Ich habe dich gerne, Onkel Logan.”  
‘I like the sound of that…..uncle Logan….fuck, im gettin’ soft.’


End file.
